False Moves
by Silverfrost
Summary: What if a young cop, haruka tenoh falls for a member of the drug syndicate, will she turn her in? *-*-*chapter 4*-*-* r/r please. Why did Michiru lure Haruka in? Would she folow her master's order and kill Haruka?
1. Default Chapter

Title: False Moves Chapter 1  
  
Author's note: I don't know the equivalent of FBI in Japan so I adopted it the way it is.  
  
*-**-**-*  
  
"Are you sure that no one is following you?"  
  
"Of course I am! Enough of this crap, lets get down to business. Did you bring the goods with you?"  
  
"Do you have the money?" asked the tall sandy haired man  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I've got the goods."  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
"Both suspects are on point C. One is a long black haired girl, medium sized, at one o' clock position. Implementing plan B. Do you read that, Fighter?"  
  
"Yeah Maker, I know that already."Seiya replied, "but really now, are we just going to sit here and wait here forever?!  
  
Suddenly, Seiya shot at the two figures, as they were about to leave and missed. Crossfire soon ensued, and the suspects escaped.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
"What the hell were you thinking? If you did not mess up, then we could have those thieves locked upright now, instead of waiting for the chief to be socked! We could at least have a raise or something!" Yaten said as he yelled at Seiya who did not respond.  
  
"Hey calm down a bit," pulling Yaten away from Seiya. "He just wanted to capture those guys as much as we want to". Yaten wanted to retort, but he was cut off when he saw their boss heading through her office and motioning them to follow.  
  
----- At the FBI headquarters  
  
"It seems to me that you cannot handle this syndicate any more", said Setsuna, looking at the three sternly.  
  
"You even messed up the operation of Tokyo P.D. and gave us a lot of problems for that matter. They were not supposed to be informed of our intervention and now it has created a big mess. "  
  
"Next time we'd be able to..."  
  
"There would be no next time. I'm pulling the three of you out of the case."  
  
"You can't do that to us!"  
  
"We worked very hard on this case. We had it..."  
  
"It doesn't count. What matters are the results. So far, I think you have done enough damage at this moment. May I introduce you to Detective Kaioh Michiru; she will be handling the case from now on. I'd appreciate it gentlemen if you would kindly turn over the files about the Silver Moon drug syndicate."  
  
-----  
  
Damn! It was a very good plan. I could have the best leads we ever had in months. She finally got the new chief's attention for once. This time he was not able to say that it is just I. I was one step closer on getting revenge on those who killed Meioh-san and Hotaru chan. If only those flat-footed, penguin looking men called FBI did not come along....  
  
Haruka could remember that day very well. It was supposed to be major stakeout that even the police chief, Setsuna Meioh had to be included. Hotaru, Haruka's partner was with Meioh - san inside the van. They had this intelligent report about the Silver Moon syndicate's hideout and placed it under surveillance. The syndicate was sharp because they learned about the plan, and they left a note inside saying:  
  
You think you can catch us that easily. No way, were much stronger than you. We watch you every second and every move, Just wait a few minutes and the van outside will be booze.  
  
It did not take long until they heard a loud explosion of the van, with Hotaru and Meioh san inside.  
  
Ever since that day, Haruka vowed to get revenge on those who caused the death of two very important persons in her life. She worked hard on the case; whenever she got a lead, she followed it that is why Mamoru san, the new head, often disregarded her works. According to him, he was just jumpy and blood hungry, desperate to get revenge. However, tonight she almost proved to him that he was wrong. Almost.  
  
*-*-*-* Three rings. Haruka answered it.  
  
"Racer, meet me downtown at 5 pm downtown. We need to talk. You know who", the message was direct to the point and serious. She looked at her watch, 4:15; she still had enough time to rig up her disguise.  
  
-----  
  
She sat at sidewalk cafe, dressed up in denim overalls, with shades, looking like a person with a hard lot. The raven-haired girl across the street recognizes her and motions to follow her. Haruka complies.  
  
"The chief personally wants to talk to you Racer."  
  
"What about Fire?"  
  
"The last time."  
  
She did not say anything more. Fire led them towards an old dilapidated building. 'So this is the new hideout, ne?'  
  
"In here." She was pushed inside and she could see Mr. Tomoe, the Leader of the Silver Moon syndicate seated on the other side of the room. All the persons in the room wore silver crescent moon earring n their left ear. 'The gang's insignia', she thought  
  
"The Police are hot on our trails again. Our new headquarters will be transferred to the 47th street. " Suddenly, Haruka felt two men approaching her. One of them whispered into her ear, "The chief wants to meet you."  
  
Haruka was led to another room, nicely furnished and all. There was this aquamarine haired girl serving drinks to the "boss". After a few tabs, he groped her breasts and kissed the girl full on the lips. 'Too bad, she was beautiful, nevertheless, she is tome's toy..."Haruka thought.  
  
"You have done a good job eluding those dumb assed cops Racer"  
  
"So does that mean I'm IN?"  
  
"We'll see. I need you to deliver some goods for, and I trust you to be the man to do it."  
  
"What do you think of me?"  
  
"I sure like your guts boy, we'll see."  
  
Haruka noticed that green haired girl was staring at her, in such a way that made her feel eerie. There is something in her. 'She is not my business. ' Haruka reminded herself.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Author's note: Did you like it? Hate it? What? Come on people give this one a chance. I need at least 3 reviews to continue. No reviews, no next chapter. Thanks.  
  
Ja! Silverfrost 26 October 2002 


	2. Part two

*-*-*-*  
  
Haruka went to the bar, as she always does when she wants to get out or something. A couple of shots would do it she figured. After taking in a few drinks, she saw this girl aquamarine haired girl staring at her. She looks very familiar. After a few minutes of pondering, it clicked. Right, she saw this girl at the meeting, Tomoe's girl. I must admit she does look attractive when she is not wearing the bitchy type like the ones she first saw her in. She must have noticed that Haruka was looking at her too, for at that moment, she went up to her.  
  
"Hi, I was wondering if you don't mind company "  
  
"Not at all, especially ones like you."  
  
"I guess they were right. You are pretty interesting."  
  
"Maybe. And who are these people you are talking about?"  
  
"You know them. The SM guys. I'm Michelle, Mich for short. You're Racer right?"  
  
"That's what they call me. How did you get in the group anyway?"  
  
"Had no money, my family practically sold me, I didn't have a choice. A nice guy like you should not be with those guys. They are ruthless and brutal."  
  
"What makes you think I'm not one of them?" I replied, placing one of my hands on her leg and rubbing it up and down."  
  
"When you're in this business long enough you'd know." Mich shook her head. "You don't belong in there, get out while you still can. Look at me, if I went to the cops right now, they'd have my neck"  
  
"Maybe, but they have this witness protection programs right? "  
  
"I don't know." She said, looking at me. Her eyes were conveying something to me. A thing that I could not decipher. She then bid me goodnight soon after.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
"Somebody wants to meet you Tenoh san, a witness on our case."  
  
"Send him over then."  
  
It took quite sometime before someone came up. I was even more surprised to see who was standing in front of my desk.  
  
"So this is what you do Raven." Mich said, with knowing smile. I felt myself turn pale at her words. Then I recomposed myself completely, hiding my shock.  
  
"Don't worry Tenoh san, this is safe with me. You are the only one who could help me get out of this. We need to talk."  
  
I did not say anything, and led her outside to my car. I knew there is only one place we could have complete privacy, my apartment.  
  
*-*-*- 


	3. messed up

*-*-*-* False Moves Part Three:  
  
  
  
"I always thought there's something different about you," she said to me with a knowing smile.  
  
"So you decided to turn against them." I leaned back further in my seat and checked the side mirror one more time to make sure that no one is following us.  
  
"I figured that you might need me in your case as much as I need you to get me out of it. Relax nobody is following us. I made sure of that. Don't you trust me Raven?"  
  
"If you could betray your own gang, how can I be so sure that you are not just spying on me as well?"  
  
"What the hell are you implying?" she said to me, the tone of her voice obviously increased as she loses her temper.  
  
"Cant you see that all I want to have is a normal easy life that I never had the chance to have. I thought I could trust you, but I can see now that I was wrong."  
  
I did not know what to say, much more how to react. The first time I saw Michele, I was attracted to her, even though I knew it was wrong. In addition, here she was, asking for my help and I just do not know what to do.  
  
"Pull over." I stared back at her asking.  
  
"I said pull over! I want to get off right now!"  
  
I do not know what came over me. The next thing I know is that I stopped the car, pulled her close and kissed her hard. She responded with a kiss full of passion, with feelings that even I cannot decipher.  
  
We drove to my apartment after and made love to her like I never did to anyone before. I don't know what is in this girl, all I know is that I'd be willing to protect her even if my life was at stake.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
'Where am I?' I looked around and realized that I was naked. I looked at the clock on the bedside table, which read 11:00 pm. It's so late already. Moreover, someone with short blonde hairs, also naked, was peacefully sleeping beside me. 'What did I do, did we do?' I barely managed to keep my horror. I messed up. What will happen if the chief finds out? Furthermore, I placed myself in a more dangerous position than before. I could not fall in love with anyone when I'm on the job, especially with her. What did I get myself into?  
  
I picked up my clothes, in an attempt to make a fast getaway, when I heard Haruka's voice "Hey love, what the hurry?" She pulled me closer to her, and kissed me.  
  
I quickly pulled away. "Look at the time."  
  
"You're right. I should take you home now."  
  
"No thanks. I can get there by myself. And don't forget, the chief wanted to meet all of us in the old Harbor. Till then." I quickly dressed and got out as fast as I could.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
I heard footsteps following me down the street. I looked back and saw no one. Suddenly someone grabbed me.  
  
"Let me go"  
  
The man simply ignored Michelle. "I don't think the boss is going to like this Mich". He then kicked her hard on the stomach and she blacked out.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Author's Notes: Some sort of a cliffhanger, ne? I know that the last two chappies sucked. PLEASE bear with me, I'm having this stomach ache a for the last 29 hours and believe me I didn't have much sleep. Please review anyway or else I wont continue. Sore ja! Silverfrost 01-Nov-02 All soul's day today.... A wooooooooooooo! 


	4. betrayal

Note: single quotation marks signify character's thoughts.  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
False Moves Part Four:  
  
"Where am I?", Michiru said aloud, ignoring the throbbing pain on her head.  
  
"You had been very hard to find Michelle" Michiru looked around and saw a man standing before her.  
  
"Boss."  
  
"I thought you understood everything, my ideals, goals, everything! I trusted you but you betrayed me! Of all the people, I never expected you to be one of the traitors. You meant so much to me, but it does not matter now. You know the punishment for traitors, don't you?" said the man in a loud raging voice adjusting the 45 caliber pistol in his hands and pointing it directly at Michiru.  
  
"Master, I swear, I have never lied to you nor have I been disloyal. Why would I even do such a thing? I know our ideology and punishment that would await me if I did that. Please reconsider master, I'd do anything to prove the honesty of my words." Michiru pleaded. She hoped that she could hold her boss off a little longer, right now she have no chance against him. She was weaponless at the very moment and the gun is far from her reach.  
  
"I want to know everything about that Tenoh cop."  
  
"Who's Tenoh?" asked Michiru, playing dumb.  
  
The boss took a deep breath; "I don't know what game you are playing Michelle, but I want that police officer Tenoh alias Racer here at 21:00 hours. I want to be rid of him once and for all."  
  
Without a final word, Michiru felt two pairs hands grab her and push her outside the cold pavement. She looked at her watch, 8:00 pm, 'I've been out for so long', she thought. 'Now where could Haruka be?'. Downtown.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
"I'm sorry Officer Tenoh, but we have not seen a trace of her yet."  
  
"Where have you searched?"  
  
"Every hot spot known to the Silver Moon ."  
  
She then noticed a disheveled figure with aquamarine hair run up to her. "Michelle!" Haruka cannot resist the urge to hug Michelle that very instant.  
  
"Look, I need you to come with me"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Outside." Sensing they have privacy in her car Haruka took Michelle's hand and squeezed it gently. "Where have you been? We searched everywhere for you."  
  
"We have no time to talk now. Just drive to the old cathedral near the pier."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Just drive. Trust me in this one, ok?"  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Michelle beckoned her to follow. She led her to a series of long dark corridors and then pushed inside a dark room.  
  
"What the." she was suddenly struck by someone and rendered her unconscious.  
  
"Good work my loyal apprentice." Haruka was surprised to hear that voice. She found her hands tightly wound up against her back in a seat. She looked up and was even more surprised to see who spoke those words, the chief of police, and her boss, Mamoru Chiba.  
  
"Nani? What is the meaning of this?" She spun around to question Michiru but she received no reply. Her face betrayed no emotion, just a plain poker face.  
  
"You see, I warned you too stay off the case, but you chose not to listen. You are stupid to fall for one of my girls." He then pointed to Michelle.  
  
"It was all a plot you see, I wanted to have the master's trust once again. You just helped me with that, if only you were not so gullible, so naïve, you would not have found yourself in this. "  
  
"I can't believe that you can do this to me Michelle. I trusted you!" she shouted. It is not the right time to let her emotions to take control but she could hardly suppress it.  
  
"You are a fool to trust anyone in this game babe."  
  
"Very well my dear assistant you have served me well."  
  
"I have done what I was supposed to do master, let me excuse myself"  
  
"Im afraid I cannot allow that, you see, you have not proven to me your whole loyalty yet. I have heard that you had some kind of attachment with this pest and I would be very pleased if you would be the one to rid me of him." He looked at Michiru with a sinister smile on his face she did not react. He expected this; he was just waiting for Michele's reaction. This would be fun.  
  
"Im afraid my lord that my dumb head could not grasp the meaning of your orders."  
  
"To put it simply, I want you to kill him now."  
  
'What am I going to do? I know, use one of my own guns..' She brought out one from her own pocket but.  
  
"Don't bother with that Mich, I want you to kill him with this one" he then handed her a pistol.  
  
Slightly her hand trembled. She never got herself into such a situation before. She took the gun and aimed it directly at Haruka's head. 'Maybe it's the right time to. No, there were about 70 men inside the room even if Haruka was tied to a computer chair (the one with wheels) they could not make a run for it.  
  
"Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"Of course not Master, I'm just not used doing this type of thing."  
  
"Well it's about time you do. I'm waiting."  
  
Michiru took a deep breath, unclasped the safety from the pistol.  
  
*-*-*-* Author's Note: Cliffhanger ne? Well, now I need reviews or no continuation. Silva 111702 1:14 am 


End file.
